Spider-Man in Balto Style
Spider-Man is a 2002 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, the film stars with Balto as Balto Parker, a high-school wolf-dog who turns to crimefighting after developing spider-like powers, Steele as Steele Osborn (a.k.a. the Green Dog), Jenna as Balto's love interest Jenna Jane Watson and Tigger as his best friend, Tigger Osborn. Plot When he goes on a last field trip before graduating, a nerdy high-school senior wolf-dog name Balto Parker visits a genetics laboratory with his biology class, including his best friend, Tigger Osborn and his love interest, Jenna Jane Watson. After being harassed by bullies and ignored by Jenna Jane, Balto got bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt Stella and Uncle Boris, he was rendered unconscious. Meanwhile, Tigger's father, a scientist Steele Osborn, the owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. He experiments on himself with a new, but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor that increases his speed, strength and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant, Dr. Carface. The next morning, Balto finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. During lunch at school, he finds his body producing webbing that shoot out of his wrist and that his quickened reflexes and super strength allow him to win a fight with Red Thompson, Jenna Jane's boyfriend. Balto discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Boris's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Balto enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Jenna Jane. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money and when a thief raids the tournament, Balto indifferently observes. He later discovers his Uncle Boris has been carjacked and killed. Batlo confronts the thief only to realize it was the same thief he let get away. After Balto disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window and dies. Meanwhile, Steele Osborn kills several scientists and the military's General Hexxus who's openly biased towards Oscorp in favor of rival company, Quest Aerospace. Upon graduating school, Balto begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. A newspaper editor, J. Knuckles Jameson hires him as a freelance photographer, since Balto is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man, but does not hide his distrust of the hero in the newspaper printings. Steele, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company to Quest Aerospace, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair before being driven away by Spider-Man. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Dog. The Green Dog offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, Steele deduces Spider-Man's true identity when he saw an injury caused by the Green Dog on Balto. The Green Dog later injures Aunt Stella, leaving her hospitalized. Jenna Jane admits that she has a crush on Spider-Man who has rescued her on numerous occasions and she asks Balto whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Tigger, who loves Jenba Jane, arrives and discovers that she does not feel toward him. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Balto loves Jenna Jane, revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. Then, the Green Dog kidnapped and holds Jenna Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save and drops Jenna Jane and the children. Spider-Man saves both Jenna Jane and the tram car while the Green Dog is pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Man. The Green Dog grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where they fight. When the Green Dog boasts of how he will later kill Jenna Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers the Green Dig, unmasking him. Steele begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to impale and kill Spider-Man. Warned by his spider-sense, the superhero avoids the attack by jumping out of the glider's path, causing the glider to impale and fatally wound Steele instead. Before his death, Steele asks Balto not to tell Tigger about the Green Dog. Spider-Man takes Steele's body back to Steele's house and hides the Green Dog's equipment. At Steele’s funeral, Tigger swears revenge on Spider-Man, thinking that he was responsible for his father's death and asserts that Balto is all he has left. Jenna Jane confesses her love to Balto, but Balto, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her that they can only be friends. As Balto leaves the funeral, he recalls Boris's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Video http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yUY5h8k3au4 Cast Balto.jpg|Balto as Balto Parker/Spider-Man|link=Balto Jenna 4.jpg|Jenna as Jenna Jane Watson|link=Jenna Steele.jpg|Steele as Steele Osborn/The Green Dog|link=Steele Stella.jpg|Stella as Aunt Stella|link=Stella Boris.jpg|Boris as Uncle Boris|link=Boris Tigger 2.jpg|Tigger as Tigger Osborn|link=Tigger Category:Balto Movie Style Category:Superheroes Movies